Her memories
by Hina-Nox
Summary: Elle avait retranscris chaque événement de sa vie dans son journal intime. Dessin, collage, rature, gribouillis, patte de mouche... Tout était rassemblé sans ce carnet usé par le temps. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il lui serait tant utile pour retrouver ses souvenirs. Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle oublierait ces événements si marquant, ses deux amis de toujours, sa vie entière.
1. Prologue

Prologue : Un banal accident.

Le salon était plongé dans la pénombre de la nuit dont la faible lueur de la lune passait à travers la fenêtre. En bruit de fond, on pouvait entendre la télévision restée allumée. La table basse en bois, qui accompagnait le canapé en velours rouge usé, était bancale laissant transparaître le fait qu'elle avait été bougée presque rageusement en vue des nombreux plis que prenait le tapis. Les occupants de la pièce étaient tous partis... Ce silence assourdissant et ce décor sombre rendaient la scène sinistre. Sinistre. Ce mot résumait bien ce qu'il s'était passé, ce qui se passait...

 **« Flash info. Nos caméras viennent à l'instant de filmer un important accident sur la voie publique principale de la ville de GrandeLine. Une voiture de la marque Citroën aurait renversé deux adolescents sur une moto. Suite au choc, la moto aurait perdu le contrôle et serait rentrée dans une voiture qui arrivait en sens inverse. Ce carambolage aurait touché cinq voitures qui n'auraient pas su freiner à temps. Les secours sont arrivés très rapidement sur le lieu de l'accident et ont pris en charge les deux motards et le conducteur de la première voiture. Nous avons pu glaner quelques informations sur ces trois victimes. Il s'agirait de deux jeunes adolescents sur la moto : un garçon de 18 ans et une jeune fille de 17 ans. Et le conducteur de la voiture serait un homme de 43 ans. Nous ne pouvons diffuser les photos de ses personnes ainsi que leur identité par respect du droit à l'image. Les trois victimes viennent à l'instant d'être amenées à l'hôpital. Le conducteur n'est pas très touché, le jeune homme qui conduisait la moto est inconscient mais ses blessures ne semblent pas trop profondes. Par contre, la jeune fille est dans un état critique... Nous vous tiendrons au courant dans les plus brefs délais. »**

Le présentateur venait de changer de sujet en quelques minutes pour poursuivre la continuité du journal télévisé. Ce qu'il avait commenté était un fait divers comme tant d'autre, un accident de voiture sur la voie principale de la capitale. Un accident sans grande importance, cependant ce petit accident allait changer des vies, trois vies...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : La mort ne les a pas pris, pas encore...**

C'était un jour comme les autres pour le monde entier, enfin le monde entier sauf une personne. Cette personne était allongée dans un lit simple au drap d'une blancheur éclatante. Ses cheveux rouges répandus sur l'oreiller juraient avec la pièce sans couleur. Même le visage de cette personne, ainsi que ses bras nus posés le long de son corps au-dessus du drap qui le recouvrait, avaient décidé de se marier avec la pâleur ambiante. Les yeux clos, la personne semblait respirer paisiblement comme dans un sommeil profond.

La salle blanchâtre était silencieuse et derrière les rideaux légèrement tirés traversaient les derniers rayons du soleil. Depuis combien de temps la personne était-elle dans ce lit d'hôpital ? Trop longtemps. Beaucoup trop longtemps. Si longtemps qu'on aurait cru qu'elle était figée dans le temps et l'espace.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une trentaine d'années en blouse blanche. C'était un médecin parmi tant d'autres qui venait voir l'état statique de son patient... Cette personne avait échappé à un accident mortel avec juste une légère commotion cérébrale, une jambe cassée et un poignet foulé. Tout le monde était d'accord pour dire qu'il avait eu de la chance d'en réchapper vivant, mais maintenant il fallait attendre son réveil...

 **\- Eutass Kidd, 18 ans, lycéen... Accident de moto... Rythme cardiaque stable, absence de fièvre...**

Le médecin était en train d'énumérer à voix haute ce qui pouvait se lire dans le dossier du patient. Cela faisait un peu moins de deux semaines que l'adolescent n'avait pas repris connaissance, mais ses jours n'avaient pas été en danger. Sa carrure imposante et sa musculature lui avait permis d'atténuer les chocs pour son organisme. S'il n'avait pas été aussi sportif, son état aurait été critique et les médecins auraient sûrement eu du mal à le sauver.

 **\- Bonney !** Avait crié Kidd en se redressant violemment en position assise.

Le médecin dans la chambre qui était en train d'annoter les paramètres médicaux du jeune homme fut pris d'un sursaut violent, laissant tomber le dossier au sol dans un bruit mat. Ses yeux écarquillés rencontrèrent ceux complètement affolés du patient quelques instants plus tôt endormis. Très rapidement, le médecin reprit ses esprits et ramassa le dossier qu'il posa sur le lit. Pendant ce temps là, le roux regardait partout autour de lui, le souffle court et saccadé. Tout se bousculait dans sa tête, mais il écartait violemment ses pensées pour se concentrer sur l'unique chose qui avait vraiment de l'importance : Bonney.

 **\- M. Kidd, comment vous sentez vous ?** Demanda le médecin au jeune homme.

 **\- Où... Où est-elle ?!** Demanda Kidd perturbé.

 **\- Mlle Jewerly Bonney est ici dans l'hôpital, dans la chambre juste à côté !** Répondit le médecin avant d'expliquer calmement à Eustass où il était et ce qu'il faisait : V **ous êtes vous aussi à l'hôpital. Vous avez eu un accident de moto, il y a de cela deux petites semaines. Vous avez était inconscient pendant tout ce temps, mais vos jours n'étaient pas en danger. Vous avez eu de la chance de vous en tirer avec une légère commotion cérébrale, une jambe cassée et un poignet foulé.**

Kidd essayait de comprendre et d'enregistrer toutes ses informations qui lui tombaient dessus d'un coup. Un accident de moto... Oui, il s'en souvenait, il s'en voulait même. Il avait conduit prudemment, il n'était pas en tort dans cet accident d'ailleurs. Mais elle était avec lui, elle était derrière lui... Une fois que le médecin eut fini, la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres sortit tout de suite :

 **\- Et elle ? Comment elle va ?**

Il était paniqué, c'était très rare chez lui, mais c'était Bonney. Elle avait subi l'accident tout autant que lui, mais elle n'était pas aussi forte que lui. Il pouvait, en temps normal, lui faire mal d'une simple tape amicale trop fortement faite alors un accident... Cette voiture leur était rentrée dedans, il s'en souvenait bien, mais le reste devenait un peu flou : la perte de contrôle de la moto, la voiture arrivant en face...

 **\- Mlle Jewerly est dans le coma pour le moment. En ce qui concerne ses blessures, elle a son bras droit et sa jambe droit cassés à cause de la moto qui l'a écrasé. Elle se retrouve aussi avec des nombreuses coupures qui commencent déjà à cicatriser. Elle a des hématomes sur le corps et des éraflures sur le côté droit. En ce qui concerne les blessures internes nous n'avons pas encore pu observer l'étendu complète des dégâts puisqu'elle ne s'est pas réveillée. Elle est sous appareil respiratoire, mais ses jours ne sont plus comptées.**

Kidd n'en revenait pas. Cet accident avait autant blessé son amie... Elle n'avait pas besoin de ça, lui non plus d'ailleurs. S'ils étaient sur la route c'était à cause de cette stupide dispute entre le brun et elle. Trafalgar Law. Tout était de sa faute à lui, c'était à cause de lui qu'il y a eu cette dispute violente entre Bonney et lui, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait voulu partir du salon du brun, c'était à cause de lui qu'elle avait poussé rageusement du pied la table basse et qu'elle avait claqué la porte les laissant tous les deux seuls, c'était à cause de lui que Kidd avait proposé à Bonney de la ramener, c'était à cause de lui cet accident qui avait presque valu la mort de sa précieuse amie.

Un accès de rage s'empara des membres tremblants de Kidd. Il tremblait tellement de fureur qu'il s'en fit mal à son poignet déjà meurtri par l'accident. C'était son poignet droit, son poignet le plus puissant. Mais maintenant la douleur lui irradiait le bras, faisant cesser sa colère pour la remplacer par la douleur. Douleur qui parcourait d'ailleurs son corps qui se réveillait de sa léthargie. Il avait mal partout, il ne sentait plus ses membres à moins qu'il ne les sentait trop... Il remarqua aussi, pendant que le médecin lui parlait sans qu'il ne l'écoute, que sa jambe plâtrée était aussi la droite. Tout comme Bonney s'était son côté droit le plus touché, la moto avait dû tomber de ce côté là...

Sa tête commençait à lui tourner sérieusement alors qu'il peinait pour garder ses yeux ouverts. La voix du médecin lui parvenait de très loin alors qu'il ne se trouvait qu'à quelques centimètres du roux. Ce dit médecin n'obtenant aucune réponse commença à auscultait le jeune homme. Sa peau pâlissait de plus en plus et son corps irradiait d'une chaleur peu naturelle. La fièvre l'avait repris rapidement et les picotements dans son corps n'arrangeaient rien.

Le médecin aida Kidd à s'allonger avant que celui-ci ne reparte dans les bras de Morphée. Le roux sombra totalement dans un trou béant qui se tenait devant ses yeux voilés. Le médecin s'assura qu'il allait « bien » avant d'annoter rapidement tout ce qu'il s'était passé pendant ces quelques minutes. Puis il replaça le dossier à la bonne place et sortit de la chambre pour aller s'occuper de ses autres patients.

~.~.~

Dans un appartement modeste des quartiers Nord de la ville, un jeune homme était affalé sur son canapé rouge, usé par le temps et les passages. Son regard était vide de vie et rivait sur la télévision où passaient les informations du journal de 20 heures sans pour autant les voir. Il était pleinement plongé dans ses réflexions et ses pensées les plus profondes. Depuis combien de temps il était assis là dans le noir éclairé simplement par la luminosité de la télévision ? Il n'aurait su le dire lui même...

Cela faisait presque deux semaines qu'il était dans cet état là : amorphe. Il s'était violemment disputé avec sa meilleure amie, une fille explosive aux cheveux roses. Ils s'étaient tellement crié dessus que dans un accès de rage la jeune femme avait poussé la table basse d'un coup de pied avant de claquer la porte. La dite table n'avait pas bougé, elle était toujours de travers et il n'avait pas le courage de la remettre convenablement.

Après cette dispute, quand son amie et l'autre abruti de rouquin étaient partis, il en avait fait de même ne supportant pas l'atmosphère toujours tendue qui régnait dans son appartement. Il était parti jusqu'au parc de la ville à pied, préférant marcher dans la fraîcheur de la nuit pour se rafraîchir la tête. Il n'avait pas fait attention à son environnement, il aurait très bien pu bousculer un passant sans s'en rendre compte.

C'était tellement rare qu'il se dispute avec elle, qu'ils se disputent aussi violemment... Il s'en voulait en peu à cause de cette dispute. Il avait été stupide, elle en avait fait tout autant et cette dispute dramatique l'était aussi. Stupide. Oui c'est ce qu'il pensait de lui même à cet instant ! S'il n'y avait eu que cette dispute, passe encore, mais ce qui était arrivé juste après...

Il ne l'avait appris que quelques heures plus tard quand un médecin l'avait appelé sur son mobile. Il avait failli l'envoyer paître, voulant être seul mais heureusement il ne l'avait pas fait. A la place il l'avait écouté, ses yeux s'agrandissant à chaque mot prononcé par le dit médecin. A ce moment, il avait bloqué sur certains mots tels que Accident, Bonney, Kidd, État critique... Mais maintenant après ces deux petites semaines, il se souvenait de la conversation au mot près, à la pause près, à la respiration près !

Il passa la voir tous les jours, restait quelques heures à son chevet dans un silence de mort... Mais il y croyait, il savait que la jeune femme allait se réveiller, lui offrir un doigt d'honneur pour lui faire regretter leur dispute, puis lui offrir un grand sourire dont elle avait le secret. Il attendait chaque jour ce moment, ce moment où elle lui reviendrait et où il pourrait s'excuser.

C'était un peu de sa faute cet accident. S'ils ne s'étaient pas disputés, elle serait restée et il n'y aurait pas eu cet accident. Enfin, l'accident aurait pu arriver, mais sans eux ! Cependant, il n'était pas le seul fautif ! En grande partie il s'agissait de la faute de Kidd. C'était lui qui était au commande de la moto, c'était lui qui conduisait Bonney, c'était lui qui avait la vie de Bonney entre ses mains. Néanmoins, Trafalgar avait pris des nouvelles de son plus ancien ami. Le brun savait que le roux était dans un état stable même s'il n'était toujours pas réveillé.

~.~.~

Eustass s'était réveillé totalement depuis maintenant trois jours. Il avait mis une demi-journée après son semi réveil pour revenir au monde de la réalité. Il devait rester encore une semaine et demi à l'hôpital avant de pouvoir rentrer chez lui. Son poignet avait presque totalement guéris et avant qu'il ne sorte de l'hôpital, son plâtre devait être retiré. Il pouvait se déplacer pour de cours trajet en béquille, mais devait tout de même se reposer très sérieusement.

 **\- Dites madame !** Apostropha Kidd l'infirmière qui s'occupait de lui.

 **\- Oui monsieur Kidd ?** Répondit-elle doucement.

 **\- Pourrais-je aller voir Jewerly aujourd'hui ?**

 **\- Je pense que ça pourra être possible aujourd'hui !** Sourit-elle. **Voulez-vous que je vous y accompagne ?**

 **\- Ne vous en fait pas, je sais me débrouiller tout seul.**

A peine l'infirmière avait enfin accepté sa requête qu'il demande à chacune de ses visites qu'il avait balancé ses jambes hors du lit. Il voulait voir Bonney, il voulait être sûre qu'elle soit toujours en vie, prête à lui sourire comme elle en avait l'habitude. Il prit ensuite ses béquilles qui étaient appuyées contre le bord du lit et se mit debout. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, trouvant son équilibre sur ses nouveaux points d'appuis, puis il commença à avancer jusqu'à la porte.

 **\- Merci !** Dit-il à l'infirmière qui lui tenait la porte.

Elle lui sourit puis partit de son côté, laissant le roux allait jusqu'à la chambre de son amie à quelques pas de sa chambre. Il s'installa alors sur une chaise au chevet de son amie. Il y avait une multitude de machines autour d'elle qui biper à intervalle régulier Malgré le masque qui lui mangeait la moitié du visage, elle semblait très belle avec ses long cheveux rose positionnaient en corolle autour de son visage doux.

 **Jew'...** Murmura Kidd en la regardant.

Il ne dit rien d'autre, laissant ce silence apaisant bercer doucement le sommeil de la rose. Il avait posé ses béquilles délicatement au sol, ce qui était rare chez lui, mais il ne voulait pas perturber l'atmosphère qui régnait ici. Des petits bruits se faisaient entendre ici et là venant des machines qui ornait la pièce, pourtant c'était le silence et la quiétude qui enrobaient Kidd à ce moment là.

Il attrapa doucement la main de sa meilleure amie et la garda dans la sienne. Il voulait la sentir sous ses doigts, voir qu'elle était toujours en vie. Sa main était pâle et froide, et son vernis bleu flashy avait été retiré lançant apparaître leur vrai couleur. Cela faisait très longtemps que le roux n'avait vu les ongles de la jeune fille sans une couleur tape à l'œil, bien qu'il n'y faisait pas vraiment attention.

Le silence fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte qui s'ouvrait dans un grincement. Pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement d'un médecin ou d'une infirmière, Kidd ne bougea pas d'un cil. Il entendit la porte se refermer tout aussi lentement puis plus un bruit. Cela n'était pas véritablement normal, Eustass tourna donc sa tête vers l'intrus qui se tenait là, debout, adossé à la porte qu'il venait de fermer.

 **\- Trafalgar !** Brisa le silence Kidd.

 **\- Eustass-ya !** Répondit Law sur le même ton.

Les deux jeunes hommes se jugèrent du regard sans ciller. Ils en voulaient à l'autre pour cet accident, pour ce qui s'était passé ce soir là, pour elle... Deux amis de toujours se fusillaient du regard, exprimant leur haine et mépris envers l'autre. C'est le brun tatoué qui détourna les yeux le premier, non pas par faiblesse bien au contraire, mais pour les porter sur l'objet de leur discorde.

 **\- Lorsque je pense à Bonney, immédiatement me revient un tête son rire ! Il me manque, elle me manque !** Dit-il plus pour lui que pour Kidd.

 **\- Moi je vois son sourire !** Répondit Kidd.

 **\- Mais ça fait bien trop longtemps qu'elle est silencieuse, à cause de toi ! Et tu peux autant en juger que moi, ça ne lui va pas du tout !** Continua Trafalgar.

 **\- C'est vrai !** Dit Kidd penseur avant de se rendre compte d'une chose : **Comment ça ma faute ? C'est la tienne ! Elle ne serait jamais partie si tu avais tout bonnement accepté bien sagement ce qu'elle voulait !**

 **\- Peut être mais c'est toi qui conduisait la moto à ce que je sache ! Tu n'aurais pas pu faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passait ! Elle était avec toi, tu devais y faire attention !** S'emporta le brun lorsque c'était si rare.

 **\- Je n'y peux rien si un fou furieux a déboulé sur nous à pleine vitesse et nous à renverser ?! Mais de toute manière, nous ne serions pas partis si tu ne t'étais pas énervé sur elle**! Rugit le roux.

Ils allaient continuer à se crier dessus encore longtemps et longtemps jusqu'à ce qu'il ait craché tout leur venin l'un sur l'autre, mais un médecin et une infirmière arrivèrent dans la pièce après avoir entendu les éclats de voix. Les deux jeunes hommes ne s'en étaient même pas rendu compte jusqu'à ce que le médecin hausse la voix pour qu'ils baissent d'un ton, expliquant qu'ils étaient dans un hôpital tout de même. Law lui avait fait un doigt d'honneur sans même le regarder alors que le roux s'était énervé sur lui en criant qu'il ne devait pas intervenir dans leur dispute.

Finalement le jeu se calma et les deux jeunes hommes furent emmené à l'extérieur de l'hôpital, assez difficilement pour le roux qui ne parvenait pas à avancer rapidement avec ses deux béquilles, pour continuer leur bavardage mouvementé. Tout deux assis sur un banc, ils ne disaient plus rien, regardant droit devant eux. Le brun se leva finalement et se posta devant Kidd qui le regarda en haussant un sourcil comme une question silencieuse.

 **\- Pour voir Bonney, il faut qu'on se partage les jours ! Je te laisse les jours pairs, tu pourras donc la voir demain, et je prends les jours impairs.** Déclara-t-il d'un ton neutre.

 **\- Bien.** Répondit simplement le roux.

Trafalgar tourna ensuite les talons pour rentrer chez lui pendant que Kidd reprenait ses béquilles et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Ce jour là, une amitié s'était complètement fissurée, un pacte avait été scellé d'une promesse silencieuse et l'avenir d'un jour meilleur était bien loin...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : Une bonne erreur**.

Eustass Kidd, un jeune homme fraîchement majeur aux cheveux roux désordonnés, avait enfin quitter l'hôpital après un petit mois de convalescence dans celui-ci et avait pu lâcher définitivement ses béquilles. Cependant, il y passait encore régulièrement, un jour sur deux comme il était prévu avec Trafalgar Law, pour rendre visite à son amie Jewerly Bonney qui n'était toujours pas revenue à la réalité.

Aujourd'hui était un jour pair, le dixième jour du mois de mai pour être plus exact. Le grand roux s'était levé vers dix heure du matin, n'étant pas encore tout à fait rétablit pour retourner en cours. Il s'était lavé, habillé et avait petit déjeuné comme un ogre, son ventre l'ayant sorti du sommeil. Lorsqu'il avait enfin fini la vaisselle, il se posa lourdement dans son canapé et regarda la télévision, zappant toutes les chaînes ne trouvant rien à cette heure-ci.

Au bout d'une heure environ, les informations du journal de 12h lui annoncèrent qu'aujourd'hui était en fait samedi 11 mai. Le lycéen se leva en sursaut, complètement abasourdi par la nouvelle. Il se leva si vite qu'une douleur courte mais vive se fit sentir du côté droit de son torse, là où sa côté était encore fêlée. Il se dirigea à pas pressés dans sa chambre pour trouver une nouvelle source d'information : son mobile. Il chercha son portable un peu partout avant de le trouver dans sa couette qu'il avait jeté négligemment pour se lever. L'écran lumineux affichait aussi la date du 11 mai.

 **" C'est pas possible ! Hier on était le 9 et avant hier je suis allé voir Jew' !** dit-il à voix haute."

Pour s'assurer de ce qu'énonçaient la télévision et son mobile, il se dirigea à la cuisine. Sa mère y avait accroché, comme chaque année, le calendrier où elle barrait d'une croix au feutre noir les jours qui passaient. Le roux se courba légèrement pour avoir ses yeux à la hauteur du calendrier et de son doigt passa toutes les cases barrées pour s'arrêter à la nouvelle case. En haut à droite se trouvait le numéro 11.

 **" Mais c'est pas possible !** s'écria-t-il en arrachant presque le calendrier du mur. **J'ai loupé mon jour avec Bonney, c'est im-po-ssi-ble !** dit-il complètement ahuri en détachant bien chaque syllabes du dernier mot."

Sans attendre plus, il enfila rapidement ses baskets usés puis sa veste en cuir et sortit de la maison après avoir glissait son portable dans sa poche. Il prit bien le temps de fermer à clé la porte de son appartement, histoire d'éviter le sermon de sa mère. Il avait interdiction d'utiliser sa moto pendant encore deux semaines il se rendit donc à pied à l'hôpital, ce qui lui prenait une bonne dizaine de minutes. Il commença donc à marcher, en soufflant un peu face à tout le chemin qu'il devait faire à pied.

~.~.~

Trafalgar Law, un jeune homme aux cheveux brun, était devant la jeune fille qui lui causait assez de soucis. Une belle aux longs cheveux roses était étendue sur un lit d'hôpital depuis plus de deux mois maintenant, elle n'avait pas bougé d'un cheveu. La seule amélioration notable dans son état était qu'elle n'avait plus besoin d'appareil respiratoire, mais elle restait éternellement endormie.

Assis sur une chaise à son chevet, le brun contemplait son amie qui lui manquait de plus en plus. Ils se connaissaient depuis des années, avant même le collège, et n'avait jamais vraiment été séparé. Elle était arrivée au beau matin comme une tornade avec ses cheveux bonds à l'époque et son franc parlé. Personne ne voulait l'approcher et personne n'approchait Trafalgar, c'était comme une évidence qu'ils se rencontrent.

Ils avaient alors passé leurs années primaires, collèges et lycées ensemble. Même si par moment Law disait qu'il ne voulait plus la connaître car elle venait de faire quelque chose, il l'appréciait énormément, voir même trop par moment, se disait-il. Son regard orageux se perdait sur la peau blanche de son amie toujours endormie.

 **" Quand est-ce que tu vas te réveiller, Bonney-ya ?! Quand j'aurais les cheveux blancs à force de me faire du souci pour toi ?!** demanda rhétoriquement le brun."

La solitude n'avait jamais dérangé le brun, il avait l'habitude d'être seul et il aimait le calme, cependant à force de côtoyer la rose, sa définition de calme avait quelque peu était altérée. Ses deux meilleurs amis, bien qu'avec Kidd le courant ne passe plus, étaient des personnes au caractère explosif, Law était celui qui calmait le jeu. On pouvait facilement dire qu'ils se complétaient tous les trois et c'est pour ça que leur amitié était très solide. Trois personnes que tout opposent, mais qui pourtant font une équipe de choc.

 **" Tu m'en auras toujours fait voir des vertes et des pas mures toi !** ria nerveuse Law."

Son rire à glacer le sang résonna en écho dans la pièce silencieuse. Il n'en pouvait plus, ses nerfs lâchaient... Il ne supportait plus ce silence, le silence de la rose, il voulait vraiment qu'elle se réveille, quitte à ce qu'elle lui casse les pieds pour avoir ce qu'elle veut, qu'elle fasse une crise parce qu'il lui a dit non, qu'elle veille juste l'énerver pour le plaisir. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il n'était pas amoureux, c'était plus un amour fraternelle. Oui, c'était sa petite sœur et il ne supportait pas de la perdre ! Il avait besoin d'elle. Son cœur avait un trou béant que la solitude remplissait amèrement. Il voulait la protéger, il n'a pas pu, il ne se pardonnait pas... Il avait besoin d'elle, de son pardon, de son sourire...

De fines larmes s'écoulèrent en silence sur les joues creuses du jeune homme alors que son rire mourrait dans les murs blancs. Cette tension qui reposait sur lui le tuait, le rongeait... « _C'est lorsqu'on perd une personne chère à son cœur qu'on remarque à quel point elle était importante._ » Cette phrase, qu'il avait mainte fois lue sur les réseaux sociaux, tournait en boucle dans sa tête comme un disque rayé repassant inlassablement le couplet que l'on n'aime pas. C'était ridicule, ridiculement cruel.

~.~.~

 **" Enfin !** souffla Kidd en arrivant devant l'hôpital."

Le roux sentait son souffle lui manquait un peu, lui qui pourtant était si sportif. Ses côtes brisées lors de l'accident n'étaient pas encore totalement réparées et il le sentait pleinement quand il faisait un quelconque exercice physique. Posant une main sur son côté droit, espérant apaiser la douleur, le jeune homme entra dans l'hôpital pour retrouver sa précieuse amie toujours endormie.

Il se dirigea sans attendre vers la chambre 237 qui se trouvait au deuxième étage de l'hôpital. Il souffla une nouvelle fois face à l'effort qu'il devait encore faire en montant les vingtaines de marches qui le séparaient de sa meilleure amie. Son souffle redevint court mais il continua à avancer jusqu'à la porte portant le numéro correspondant à la salle où repose Jewerly. Il reprit quelques secondes son souffle avant d'ouvrir en grand la porte sans grand délicatesse.

Kidd se retrouva face à son amie toujours endormie dans le lit immaculé mais aussi face à Trafalgar Law qui se trouvait assis à son chevet et qui le regardait très surpris. Sur le coup, le rouquin avait aussi été surpris, mais cet état de stupéfaction disparut rapidement. Il se doutait bien que Trafalgar allait être au chevet de leur amie vu que c'était son jour. Cependant pour Trafalgar, tout n'était pas clair, son visage n'était plus surpris mais son regard quémandait clairement des explications au roux.

 **" Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?** demanda finalement Law trouvant Kidd trop lent à répondre.

 **\- Quelle question, je viens pour la voir elle !** répondit Kidd sur un ton un peu sec.

 **\- Ce n'est pas ton jour aujourd'hui !** répliqua Law.

 **\- Je sais merci !** rétorqua Kidd agacé.

 **\- Alors que fais-tu là ?"**

Leurs regards se fusillaient intensément pendant qu'un silence lourd de sens s'installait dans la pièce. Kidd était agacé par le comportement de Law et la réciproque était vrai. Cependant Kidd savait que s'il disait la vérité à Law, il n'allait pas le croire, ou il allait s'en foutre. Tout bien réfléchit, c'était sur, il allait s'en foutre et il l'enverrait chier.

 **"Alors ?** s'impatienta Law qui avait commencé à serrer sa mâchoire signe de sa colère montante.

 **\- Je pensais que la patience était l'une de tes qualités mon cher !** railla Kidd face au comportement du brun.

 **\- Mais elle a des limites et tu les as dépassés depuis un bon moment Eutass-ya !** grinça des dents Law pour ne pas exploser.

 **\- Ouais ouais !** dit vaguement Kidd, n'en ayant rien à faire."

Tout en parlant le roux s'avança vers son amie endormie, rejoignant peu à peu la hauteur de Law mais du côté gauche du lit. Law ne le quitta pas des yeux, serrant les points à s'en rentrer les ongles dans la peau. Il était furieux, il en voulait toujours à Kidd pour ce qui était arrivé à Jewerly et cette rancœur ne s'apaisera pas de si tôt.

 **"Tu te fou vraiment de moi Kidd !** grinça-t-il des dents."

Le jeune homme qui observait le teint toujours pâle de la jeune fille releva les yeux dédaigneusement vers son ancien ami. Il en avait marre d'entendre ses leçons de morale à chaque fois qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce et cette fois-ci ne faisait pas exception. Il regarda vaguement la rose avant de planter ses yeux flamboyant de rage vers Trafalgar.

 **" Et si je te disais que oui je me fou de toi, qu'est-ce que ça changerait ?** demanda-t-il en élevant la voix.

 **\- On avait un accord, je prends les jours impairs et toi les jours pairs !** **Nous sommes le 11 donc dégage de là !** s'énerva Law.

 **\- De toute façon on en serait pas là si tu ne t'étais pas énervé contre Jew !** lui lança acerbe le roux.

 **\- Quoi ? Tu me reproches encore cette histoire ?!** s'offusqua Law avant de répondre : **C'était toi sur la moto à ce que je sache, c'est toi le fautif de l'accident et du coma de Bonney-ya !**

 **\- Ce n'est pas moi qui ait volontairement foncé dans cette putain de voiture, crétin !"**

Le bruit que les deux jeunes hommes faisaient interpella un bon nombre du personnel de l'hôpital et certaines personnes dont un médecin et deux infirmières qui rentrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune patiente. Les deux adolescents fraîchement majeures, eux, continuèrent de se disputer haussant le ton à chaque fois et s'accusant l'un l'autre.

 **" Messieurs cessez immédiatement de crier !** intervint le médecin en blouse blanche.

 **\- On vous a pas sonné !** crièrent les deux hommes en se tournant d'un même mouvement vers l'homme d'âge mur.

 **\- Arrêtez immédiatement j'ai dit !** intervint de nouveau le docteur de l'hôpital.

 **\- Eh, laissez-nous seuls !** s'écria Kidd. **On a pas fini tous les deux et on aimerait ne pas être interrompu par on ne sait qui !**

 **\- Veillez-vous disputer dehors, messieurs !** s'exclama l'une des infirmières.

 **\- Laissez mademoiselle, de toute façon ce jeune homme allait partir, puisqu'il ne doit pas être ici aujourd'hui !** expliqua Law en désigna le roux d'un coup de tête et ayant retrouvé peu à peu son calme.

 **\- Alors monsieur, veuillez partir immédiatement sans faire d'autres histoires merci !** continua le médecin avant d'ajouter : **Vous gênez les autres patients."**

Le roux lança un regard meurtrier au médecin avant de tourner ce même regard vers le brun qui affichait un fin sourire satisfait. Il ne fut aucunement déstabilisé par ses yeux rouge de colère, ni par l'aura meurtrière qui émanait de son ancien ami. Il avait l'habitude et ce n'était absolument pas la chose la plus effrayante qu'il ait vu durant sa vie.

 **" Allez fait ce que le médecin t'a dit, Eustass-ya !** dit cyniquement le brun.

 **\- Tu crois quoi Trafalgar, que je vais t'obéir au doigt et à l'œil ?! Je suis pas ton chien c'est clair ?!** s'irrita Kidd.

 **\- Mais oui Eustass-ya, mais oui ! Tu es grand fort et tu fais peur à tout le monde !** ironisa Law avec un sourire espiègle.

 **\- Tu veux qu'on règle ça avec les points Trafalgar ?!**

 **\- Vas y viens, je t'attends ! Je suis sûr que tu meurs d'envie de me refaire le portrait !** le défia Law en écartant ses bras dans un geste presque théâtral.

 **\- Oh oui crois moi, ça fait un petit moment que je veux te défigurer !** ricana Kidd, l'adrénaline coulant à flot dans ses veines."

Le roux fit le tour du lit de la rose avec un sourire carnassier pour venir rejoindre le brun qui le fixer toujours. Pour se préparer et montrer sa supériorité, Kidd fit craquer ses doigts dans un geste provocateur qui n'eut comme effet qu'un sourcil haussé de la part de Law, qui semblait s'en foutre royalement. Malgré les protestations du corps médical, les deux hommes se préparèrent à en venir au poing. Leur duel visuel était un avant goût de ce qui allait suivre. Très vite, les poings fusèrent. Ce fut Kidd qui donna le premier coup mais il rata sa cible de peu.

 **" Je vous en pris arrêtez !** criait le médecin en essayant de séparer les deux hommes."

Mais rien n'y faisait, ils étaient tous les deux concentrés, rien autour d'eux ne semblait exister ! A eux cinq, il faisait un capharnaüm de tous les diables mais chacun était fixé sur sa mission et ne se rendait pas compte du boucan monstre qu'il faisait et de tout ce que ça occasionnait pour les autres patients et le personnel de l'hôpital. Quant aux deux jeune hommes, sous le coup de l'adrénaline ils ne ressentaient pas la douleur mais ils commençaient à être salement amoché. Entre autre, Trafalgar avait la lèvre coupée, Kidd l'arcade sourcilière ouverte, mais ils s'en contre fichaient ! A l'instant même tout ce qui leur importer c'était de se déchaîner sur le fruit de leur colère... Et ils s'en donnaient à cœur joie !

 **" Vous pouvez pas faire moins de bruit sérieux, y'en a qui essayent de dormir et qui ont une migraine terrible !** intervint une voix féminine."

A ce moment là, tous s'arrêtèrent pour se tourner d'un même mouvement vers la personne à qui appartenait cette voix. Les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent leur membre en pleine action et leur bras comme leurs mandibules inférieures en tombèrent. Les infirmières elles, s'affairèrent immédiatement auprès de la jeune fille pendant que le médecin commençait aussi à exercer son métier.

 **" Jew'...** soufflèrent les deux garçons d'une voix, incrédule."

La jeune fille s'était réveillée pendant leur bagarre et ils n'avaient même pas assisté véritablement à cet événement dont ils rêvaient tous les deux. Leur meilleure amie qui se trouvait dans le coma depuis plus d'un mois, venait d'ouvrir les yeux et leur avait déjà crié dessus. Même si en temps normal, ils n'auraient pas aimé tous deux, là, ils furent soulager de l'entendre. Enfin, elle s'était réveillée, les choses allaient pouvoir reprendre leur court pensaient-ils.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Ce qui fait une vie, c'est les souvenirs de celle-ci.**

L'adolescente de dix-sept ans avait repris conscience lors d'une rixe entre les deux adolescents qui étaient ses meilleurs amis. Son coma avait pris fin et le corps médical vint s'occuper d'elle, vérifier ses constantes, prendre sa tension, sa température... Les deux jeunes hommes ont été mis à la porte de l'hôpital lorsqu'ils étaient abasourdis de revoir leur amie telle qu'elle était. Ils se retrouvaient tous deux sur un banc devant l'hôpital.

\- " **Elle s'est réveillée !** Commenta Kidd, toujours incrédule.

\- **Sept.** Lui répondit Law sans le regarder.

\- **De quoi sept ?** S'irrita le roux.

\- **Tu l'as dit sept fois depuis qu'on est assis sur ce banc alors maintenant tu la fermes ou tu changes de disque parce que tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs !** Dit sèchement le brun.

\- **Quoi tu n'as pas encore eu assez de coups tout à l'heure, tu en redemandes ?!** Démarra au quart de tour Eustass.

\- **Tais-toi...** Souffla Law excédé par le comportement de son ex-ami. **D'ailleurs, c'est étrange qu'ils ne nous aient pas soigné...** Réfléchit voix haute le brun.

\- **On s'en fou, ce qui compte c'est...** Commença-t-il avant d'être coupé par le brun.

\- **... Que Jew' soit réveillée, je sais tu l'as déjà dit sept fois !** S'irrita à son tour Law."

~.~.~

Cela faisait deux jours que la rose s'était réveillée, mais les deux adolescents n'avaient pas encore pu la voir ce qui était normal. Après un coma de ce genre, la fatigue accumulée et les carences alimentaire était lourde de conséquence sur l'organisme de la jeune fille. Elle était depuis quarante huit terre sous surveillance mais elle pourrait bientôt recevoir de la visite, ce qui plaisait énormément aux deux adolescents.

\- " **Mademoiselle Bonney vous vous rétablissez correctement et rapidement, c'est parfait !** Dit le médecin référent qui s'occupe de la jeune fille depuis son admission. **Vous êtes sur la bonne voie.**

\- **Je pourrais repartir quand alors ?**

\- **Vous savez bien que je ne peux pas vous laissez sortir dans cet état mademoiselle, il va falloir du temps !** Dit-il conciliant.

\- **Bwah !** Émit-elle en grimaçant avant de rire doucement."

Le médecin sortit de la chambre et la jeune fille se retrouva seule de nouveau dans cette chambre trop blanche pour elle. Elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme dans cet hôpital toute seule et elle espérait pouvoir sortir rapidement et voir du monde. Son deuxième souhait se réalisa quelques minutes après car la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit à la volée.

\- " **Pourquoi tu es là en même temps que moi, sérieux ?!** S'énerva l'un des nouveaux arrivant.

\- **Je te signale, Eustass-ya, que nous sommes un jour impair, c'est donc mon jour !** Répliqua Law en insistant bien sur le possessif.

\- **J'en ai rien à faire, c'est aujourd'hui qu'on a le droit de voir Jew', je ne vais pas rater cette occasion !** Rétorqua le roux.

\- **Vous pouvez arrêté de vous crêper le chignon comme un vieux couple ?** Demanda Bonney en les regardant incrédule."

Tous deux s'arrêtèrent dans leur joute verbale et regardèrent la rose. Un silence s'installa à ce moment là, un silence pesant et légèrement tendu pour les deux hommes. Ceux-ci entrèrent correctement dans la salle et chacun se plaça de chaque côté du lit où Bonney était semi-assise.

\- " **Comment te sens tu Bonney-ya ?** Demanda le brun à sa droite.

\- **Oui c'est vrai, on ne t'a pas posé la question, tu vas mieux ?!** Se reprit Kidd.

\- **Je vais mieux merci, c'est gentil de vous en inquiéter !** Leur sourit la rose avant de demander : **Mais... Vous êtes qui ?"**

Le choc fut tel qu'on aurait dit que les deux jeunes hommes venaient de voir la pire chose qui puisse arriver devant eux, et pas qu'une fois non un bon milliard de fois. Ils n'en revenaient pas, c'était pas croyable tout simplement. Comment leur meilleure amie pouvait-elle leur demander ça ? Après toutes les années passaient à trois, après toutes les actions, émotions et autre qu'ils avaient fait et eu ensemble. C'était une plaisanterie, oui une grande plaisanterie pensa Kidd.

\- " **Haha ! C'était très drôle Jew, j'y ai presque cru !** Rigola Kidd."

Intérieurement Law fut soulagé d'entendre que ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie, ça ne pouvait pas être vrai ! Mais au regard étrange que la jeune femme portait sur le roux, il comprit que ce n'était pas une plaisanterie. Elle ne savait sérieusement pas qui ils étaient et ce qu'ils faisaient là, même si elle avait une vague et familière impression de bien être lorsqu'ils étaient là.

\- " **C'est pas une blague, je ne sais pas qui vous êtes !** Reprit Bonney.

\- **Traflagar Law, ton meilleur ami et ce crétin c'est Eustass Kidd, ton autre meilleur ami !** Expliqua Law avant de faire un petit résumé de la situation : **Tu as eu un accident de moto et tu es tombée dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois et tu t'es réveillée il y a quelques jours, ça te revient ?!**

\- **Pour l'accident, je suis au courant par contre vous... Non, désolée !**

\- **C'est im-pos-si-ble**! S'exclama Kidd.

\- **Ça s'appelle une amnésie post-traumatique, ça arrive suite à un accident en général ! Je suppose que tu te souviens de chose basique comme ton prénom, ton age, mais certain éléments ont momentanément disparu de ta mémoire ou sont très flous, n'est-ce pas ?** Demanda le brun.

\- **Bien résumé ! Le médecin a dit que ça reviendrait au fur et à mesure ! Le problème c'est qu'en attendant je dois rester ici, puisque ma mère est en voyage d'affaire et dans mon état, je ne peux pas m'occuper de moi même, comme me le répète sans cesse ce médecin !** Expliqua Bonney.

\- **Ça, ça peut s'arranger je pense !** Sourit Trafalgar.

\- **Et genre ça dure combien de temps ton amnésie ?** Demanda Kidd.

\- **Pas la moindre idée !** Répondit Bonney.

\- **Ça varie selon les personnes et le traumatisme, généralement cela ne dure que quelques semaines le temps que le patient reprenne contact avec sa vie !** Complémenta Law.

\- **Bah on a qu'à te faire sortir d'ici, tu rentres chez toi, tu te souviens et on reprend là où on en était !** S'exclama Kidd."

La rose et le brun secouèrent d'un même mouvement la tête de droite à gauche avec un air désespéré. Leur ami commun pouvait parfois être vraiment désespérant et simpliste. Cela n'allait pas être facile de faire sortir Jewerly de l'hôpital sans un tuteur légale de la jeune femme. Cependant le brun avait déjà une idée en tête et il allait l'appliquer directement.

Pendant le temps de sa réflexion, un médecin vint dans la chambre de la patiente pour la convier à aller à sa séance de rééducation. Les deux hommes durent aussi quitter la pièce, mais avant de se diriger vers la sortie, Law alla à l'accueil afin de parler avec celle qui tenait la réception.

Après une dizaine de minute de négociation, le brun repartit le sourire aux lèvres et les mains dans les poches. Sa négociation avait bien aboutit et la jeune femme pourrait sortir à la fin de la semaine, soit dans trois jours. Cependant, avant de rentrer chez lui, il avait une dernière mission à accomplir.

~.~.~

Trois jours s'étaient passés et les deux garçons se trouvaient dans la chambre de Jewerly en attendant que le médecin lui fasse sa dernière recommandation. Ils avaient continuer encore leur promesse pour les deux jours précédant mais maintenant elle était terminée puisque la jeune femme s'était réveillée.

\- " **Et s'il y a le moindre problème, il faut revenir ici immédiatement !** Finit le médecin.

\- **Oui oui aucun soucis !** Sourit la rose, trop heureuse de pouvoir enfin quitter cet hôpital.

\- **Et n'oubliez pas vos séances de rééducation, sinon l'autorisation de sortie s'annulera !** Dit le médecin comme dernière recommandation.

\- **Aucun soucis ! Tout ira bien vous en faites pas monsieur !** Le rassura Bonney.

\- **Et vous messieurs, faites bien attention à elle, je compte sur vous !**

\- **Ne vous en faites pas monsieur, nous veillerons sur elle.** Dit Law d'un ton très responsable."

Le médecin semblait boire les paroles de Law et avoir confiance en lui. Après tout, l'attitude qu'il arborait le rendait très mature, son visage était impeccablement impassible et sérieux. De plus il avait calmé plus d'une fois les ardeurs de Kidd qui montrait un peu trop son enthousiasme à retrouver sa meilleure amie hors de cet hôpital. En somme, il était la tête pensante et la prestance mature du trio, ce qui rassurait grandement le médecin.

\- " **Bon alors, ça y est, je peux sortir d'ici sans être une hors-la-loi ?** Demanda la rose qui commençait à s'impatienter grandement.

\- **Oui, vous pouvez mademoiselle Jewerly.**

\- **Et vous allez pas me ramener de force comme la dernière fois ?** S'inquiète-t-elle pour être sure.

\- **Non vous n'allez pas être ramener de force mademoiselle !**

\- **Parfait !** S'exclama-t-elle en sautant du lit pour atterrir sur ses deux jambes. **Allons-y les gars !** "

Sans même attendre la réponse de ses deux meilleurs amis oubliés, elle ouvrit la porte en grand et s'engouffra dans le couloir presque vide avec seulement le passage des infirmiers et médecins qui troublaient le silence de ce couloir. La jeune femme partit vers la droite, ne sachant quel chemin menait à la sortie. « Comme on dit tous les chemins mènent à Rome » pensa-t-elle.

\- " **Au revoir monsieur !** Prit la peine de dire Trafalgar en voyant son amie partir dans la mauvaise direction."

Il retourna le rouquin et le fit avancer dans le couloir pour rejoindre la rose. Des fois, il avait vraiment l'impression de materner les deux autres.

\- " **Lâche moi, je peux marcher tout seul crétin !** S'énerva Kidd qui malgré son nom n'aimait absolument pas qu'on le traite de gamin et puis si au passage il pouvait traiter Trafalgar c'était pas plus mal."

Le brun arrêta de le pousser et passa devant lui en lâchant un long soupire. Il venait d'apercevoir la tignasse rose de Bonney tourner à l'angle, il fallait qu'il la rattrape avant qu'elle ne les perde totalement dans ce labyrinthe de chambres et de salle de service pour le personnel de l'hôpital. Il accéléra le pas, se fichant complètement si Kidd suivait ou non le rythme.

\- " **Eh Jew' arrête-toi tu vas au mauvais endroit !** Déclara fortement Kidd pour que la jeune femme l'entende et s'arrête."

La rose se retourna vers les deux garçons qu'elle dévisagea sans gène. Elle avait sur le visage une expression ahurie qu'elle effaça d'un roulement de pupille. Elle marcha en direction des garçons aussi vite qu'elle ne marchait précédemment et les dépassa même.

\- " **Vous n'auriez pas pu le dire plus tôt, je vous jure vous êtes pas sortables !** S'exclama-t-elle."

Les deux jeunes hommes esquissèrent un sourire en coin. C'était typiquement une des réplique que Jewerly leur sortait régulièrement, lorsqu'elle était en tort, elle. La rose avait une règle bien définit et primordiale, que les deux jeunes ont dû apprendre à leur dépens. LA règle d'or de la fille de la bande était « Toujours trouver un autre coupable que moi », autrement dit elle n'avait jamais tort.

Au début de leur relation à trois, les deux jeunes hommes la contredisaient toujours, n'aimant absolument pas voir leur fierté en prendre un coup alors qu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela. Mais ils se souviennent encore très bien des coups de pieds dans leur services trois pièces, ou encore de la trace rouge de la main de Bonney sur leur joue qui persistait au fil des jours avant de disparaître. Depuis ce temps, ils la laissaient dire même si au fond ils étaient contre.

Ils reprirent donc le chemin vers la sortie, se positionnant à droite et à gauche de la jeune femme pour lui indiquer la sortie. Une fois dehors, la jeune rose les dépassa une nouvelle fois. Elle prit de l'élan pour ensuite sauter le plus haut possible, levant ses bras comme si elle souhaitait toucher le soleil ou bien attraper les nuages. Sur son visage, un magnifique sourire rayonnait, signe qu'elle était heureuse de pouvoir enfin sortir de cet endroit qu'elle avait renommé la prison blanche.

\- " **Enfin libre ! De l'air, du vrai, qui s'engouffre dans mes poumons ! Et les rayons du soleil qui réchauffe ma peau ! Que du bonheur !** S'extasia-t-elle presque."

Trafalgar afficha un fin sourire satisfait en regardant son amie sauter comme une fillette de quatre ans. Encore heureux qu'il n'y avait pas de flaque parce que sinon elle les aurait arrosé tous les deux. Kidd quant à lui s'approcha de la rose avec un sourire carnassier. Il l'attrapa par la taille et sans qu'elle ne puisse vraiment réagir il la souleva et la fit basculer sur son épaule.

\- " **Ouais ouais c'est super, la vie est belle et les oiseaux chantent. Maintenant tu vas nous faire le plaisir d'éviter de nous taper la honte et ensuite on va te ramener chez toi !** Dit le roux."

Il se dirigea ensuite sur le trottoir pour aller chez la rose, celle-ci toujours sur son épaule. D'ailleurs elle lui tapait le dos de ses poings, pas bien puissant, et lui criait de la lâcher.

\- " **Lâche moi gros lourdeau ! Repose moi tout de suite sinon t'es un homme mort ! Bordel fait moi redescendre !"**

A deux pas derrière eux, Law essayait de retenir son rire. Cette situation était tellement habituelle pour eux qu'il avait presque l'impression que rien ne s'était passé, ni la dispute, ni l'accident, ni ce mois de torture intérieur. Non il avait retrouver sa meilleure amie, et il était heureux. Lui l'homme impassible et sérieux, torturé dans l'âme, était simplement heureux et il riait de pas grand chose.

C'est à ce moment là que Jewerly releva la tête vers le brun. Elle piqua un fard monumental, ce qui fit d'autant plus sourire Law, et elle lui tira la langue. Le brun lâcha un petit rire vite masquait par les paroles de la rose.

\- " **Et toi tu dis rien ! Genre il me porte comme un sac à patates et ça ne te fait rien ! Dis lui de me relâcher !**

\- **Tu sais, c'est une scène assez habituelle pour nous et quoique je dise, Eustass-ya ne m'écoute pas ! Donc tu vas rester comme ça sûrement jusqu'à chez toi !** Sourit-il de façon assez espiègle.

\- **Connard !** Lui dit Bonney de façon très naturelle avant de lever son majeur vers le ciel."

Le tatoué ne fit pas d'autres remarques et se contenta de sourire encore, se qui irrita la rose d'autant plus. Celle-ci, après dix minutes d'acharnement, se laissa tomber contre le dos du roux, les bras ballant en dessous de sa tête en attendant qu'elle touche enfin le sol. Ceci arriva rapidement et une fois que l'asphalte se fit sentir sous ses pieds, elle se carapata loin du roux pour ne plus être portée ainsi.

Lorsque le roux remarqua la double porte de l'appartement de la rose, il la déposa sur le sol, non sans une joie cachée. Sa côté fêlée n'avait pas vraiment aimé être maltraité ainsi et sa cheville, fraîchement remise de l'accident, commençait à le lancer quelque peu. Ce n'était pas vraiment une bonne idée d'avoir marché, Bonney sur le dos, les trois kilomètres qui séparent l'hôpital du lieu de résidence de la jeune femme.

D'ailleurs celle-ci avait déjà monté les quelques marches du perron et entrait le code pour ouvrir la porte de l'immeuble. Elle se souvenait parfaitement de cet endroit où elle avait vécu treize ans de sa courte vie. Sa mère et elle avaient emménagé dans cet appartement deux mois après la mort de son père. Sa mère ne pouvait plus payer à elle seule les factures de leur ancienne maison,elle avait donc du tout vendre pour avoir une meilleure vie pour sa fille. Même si Bonney n'avait que cinq ans à cette époque, elle s'en souvenait parfaitement. C'était d'ailleurs cette année-là qu'elle avait rencontré Law à l'école primaire.

Le bruit familier qu'émettait la porte lorsqu'elle se déverrouillait fit plaisir à la rose sans qu'elle ne puisse l'expliquer vraiment. Elle ouvrit alors la porte et la maintient ouverte pour que ses deux « amis » passent. Elle avait encore du mal à comprendre qu'elle était amie avec ces deux-là et aussi qu'elle les avait oublié, mais pour l'instant elle voulait juste être chez elle et c'est tout.

Ils s'engouffrèrent à trois dans l'ascenseur pour monter les trois étages. Le silence entre eux étaient vraiment pesant et la rose ne le supporta pas bien longtemps, c'est pourquoi elle le brisa.

\- " **Au fait, comment vous avez réussi à me faire sortir de l'hôpital ?** Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

\- **J'ai dit qu'on vivait en collocation depuis quelques mois et par conséquent, que tu n'étais pas toute seule chez toi et que quelqu'un pouvait donc s'occuper de toi !** Répondit Law avec un fin sourire fier de son génie et d'avoir réussi aussi bien sa négociation.

\- **Ingénieux !** Commenta la rose, légèrement soufflé par tant d'intelligence. **Du coup, vous allez vraiment vivre là ?**

\- **Moi oui, le roux non !**

\- **Comment ça ? Je refuse !** S'excita le roux en question.

\- **Tu es encore en convalescence et je doute que ta mère ne te laisse vivre chez Bonney pendant tout ce temps ! Si tu es là, ça ne sera reposant pour aucun d'entre vous et je tiens à rappeler que vous avez eu un accident qui aurait pu être mortel il y a un mois et quelque !** Répondit immédiatement Law.

\- **Je passerais quand même tous les jours !** Ronchonna Kidd."

Les portes métalliques de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à ce moment là et les trois jeunes en sortir. La rose fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de ses clés mais elle ne les trouva pas. Elle se tourna vers les deux garçons comme pour demander comment ils allaient faire pour rentrer et elle vit que le brun faisait tourner la dite clé sur son doigt.

Il finit par insérer la clé dans la serrure et s'engouffrait dans l'appartement. Il se dirigea directement dans la chambre de la jeune fille, suivit de très prés par celle-ci. Il lui ouvrit la porte et en gentleman qu'il est, lui fit une petite courbette signe qu'elle devait passer avant lui.

Lorsque les yeux de Bonney se posèrent sur sa chambre, elle fut émerveillée. C'était comme si elle découvrait le château féerique à Disneyland et qu'elle avait cinq ans. Sa chambre haute en couleur lui faisait l'effet d'une bouffée d'air frai dans les poumons. Elle regarda partout reconnaissant un à un ses objets, ses affaires. Dans ce désordre monstre, il fallait le dire, elle se sentait enfin chez elle.

Pendant ce temps Eustass c'était adossé à l'encadrement de la porte, les bras croisés et regardait la jeune femme avec un fin sourire. Le tatoué, lui, était entré complètement dans la chambre et s'était dirigé vers le bureau pour prendre quelque chose dans ses mains. Il se retourna vers la rose qui finissait d'inspecter son antre et montra le carnet – en piteux état- qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- " **Il y a trois jours je suis venu pour chercher ça !** Dit-il en faisant bouger le carnet. **Il s'agit de ton journal intime si on peut dire ! Tu y relates tous les événements marquant de tes journées, je me suis dit que ça pourrait t'aider à te souvenir de nous et de tout ce que tu as oublier !**

\- **Sérieux ?! Je suis le genre de fille à écrire un journal intime ?!** Demanda la rose, limite incrédule par son propre comportement.

\- **Tu ne t'en souviens plus ?!** Constata le brun. **Ta mère t'avait acheté ce carnet pour que tu puisses faire tes exercices de vacances il y a quelques années déjà. Sauf que tu n'en avais fait qu'à ta tête, comme toujours. On était à trois ce jour-là et solennellement tu l'as ouvert de façon théâtral à une page en plein milieu du livre et tu avais écrit les « règles du journal ». En gros, chaque jour tu l'ouvrais à une page au hasard et tu relatais les faits important de ta journée et tu n'avais le droit qu'à une page par jour. Et il y a environ trois mois, tu nous as fait une crise parce que tu n'arrivais plus à remettre la main sur ce carnet ! Je l'ai donc cherché et retrouvé pour toi et pour que tu puisses le relire et te remémorer ta vie !** Expliqua Law en tendant le carnet vers sa propriétaire."

La jeune fille prit le carnet dans ses mains et le regarda encore un peu septique. Elle feuilleta quelques pages et reconnut son écriture en patte de mouche. Elle sourit et releva la tête vers les deux adolescents.

\- " **Avec ça, mes souvenirs vont sûrement revenir très vite ! Et puis j'arriverais à savoir qui vous êtes ! D'ailleurs vos prénoms c'est quoi déjà ? J'ai jamais eu...** Dit-elle avant d'être coupé.

\- **...** **la mémoire des prénoms !** Finirent les deux garçons connaissant cette phrase par cœur."

Les deux jeunes se jugèrent du regard pendant que la rose rigolait à s'en tenir les côtes. Le rire de la jeune femme emplissait l'appartement vide et le cœur des deux garçons. Il ne l'avoueraient jamais, mais ils étaient très heureux de retrouver leur amie, malgré le fait qu'elle ne se souvienne pas d'eux. Mais en avait-elle réellement besoin ?! Après tout, si leur amitié est si solide que ce qu'ils disent, elle ne pouvait s'effacer. Ces deux garçons deviendront peut être les meilleurs amis de Jewerly Bonney avant même qu'elle ne se souvienne d'eux.

Hey ~

Comment allez-vous ?

Je sais que ça fait très longtemps que je n'ai pas publié mais honte à moi j'avais oublié mon mot de passe et après ça a été la galère pour me réhabituer à ce site.

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu autant que les précédents !

Je sais que l'amnésie est une chose assez banale et clichée dans pas mal de Fanfiction mais aucune inquiétude je ne compte pas faire une chose bateau, c'est simplement la base de mon histoire.

Voili voilou ~

J'espère vous revoir au prochain chapitre ( je ne promets pas de date de sortie j'arrive jamais à la suivre x) )

Hina


End file.
